


Who you gonna call

by Unlos



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Prompt: "Hannu and Ville continuing to encounter weird supernatural stuff after Ville becomes human. They end up becoming something like the ghost hunters/paranormal investigators of Hokanniemi, which Ville enjoys and Hannu complains about. Bonus points if everyone else either doesn’t notice, or just think the two have a weird new hobby".Ville thinks it's a fantastic idea to dress up for Halloween. Hannu... does not.





	Who you gonna call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



## Who you gonna call

[](https://imgur.com/sNNr0pY)

Picture is downscaled considerably because I can't get the AO3 to display the original correctly, so here's the adress to the whole huge thing: https://i.imgur.com/99scSjI.png


End file.
